legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Reactor Mights
Reactor Mights are mysterious particles found in space that was said that six were formed during the birth of the universe, three Light, three Dark. They possess power that exceeds any lifeform possessing them, and they can also be housed inside F-Zero machines, causing them to have extensive speed and power. They're so rare, that they cannot be easily found with advanced technology. Ikran's F-Zero timeline It was featured during Ending it All when Captain Falcon examined the Dragon Bird and the Silver Comet; they were inside the garage soon after Tinsel Steelus and Rick Wheeler escaped from Zoda's collapsing spacecraft and also left Port Town which was overrun by Dark Million as the organization invaded a megacorporation. Falcon discovered that both machines, aside from his, houses a Reactor Might; one Might was installed upon requesting Dr. Theodore Clash in the Dragon Bird, and the Comet was just experimental. Falcon revealed the secret to Rick and before the Cosmo Terminal quarterfinals, he urged Rick into training at his fortress and learn the secret technique, the Booster Fire. At first, it was too much for Rick, resulting in his injuries, but he eventually mastered it during a simulation of Port Town's Aerial Dive and won the race! Together, they defeated Dark Million and advanced to the Death Wind semifinals. Unfortunately, since John Tanaka and Pico (F-Zero) would be there, Tinsel also had to be taught how to use the stunt; Rick did that, only for her to succumb to the reaction sickness. She recovered and Falcon made her master it. It was useful when they won the race, and advanced to the Lightning (F-Zero) Championship. Tinsel, Falcon, and Rick used one; she wiped out a Blood Falcon clone, and other pilots withstood Black Shadow's Black Fire. But...he was able to house an extra Might, causing Falcon to bail the track, and for Rick to render unconscious while crossing the finish! During his imprisonment at Dark Star, Black Shadow revealed the Mights of darkness were utilized as control over the Task Force; they were first used to transform Zoda after cold sleep, as well as resurrect Haruka Misaki as Miss Killer. It was successful later on since the tainted water in Tinsel's cannister was the perfect test during the events of Tinsel's Trial, as well as Dr. Stewart making an experimental formula which is said to reverse the effects of mind control. In fact, it was thanks to him and The Skull since Mights could be used for that because the brain is 78% water, making little to no reversal, making Stewart's effects permanent. Rick was then thrown into a stasis tube, one similar that had Rodney Stewart imprisoned; he was succumbing to the darkness until his friends, Haruka and Tinsel encouraged him to keep fighting and never let himself be tainted again. Rick burst out of the tube and deflected Black Shadow's dark volleys, eradicating a side of his face. He, Falcon and Tinsel used the Booster Fire to escape and freeze the tractor beam! Later still, Rick's vehicle was upgraded to the Dragon Bird EX, housing 2 Mights like the Black Bull, resulting Tinsel to surrender hers. Even though it was Black Shadow all along, Falcon revealed it to be Deathborn in disguise! Nevertheless his Dark Schneider was still able to use both Mights as the Death Fire; aside from the Moon Fire from Miss Killer, and the Blood Fire from Blood Falcon. Falcon warned there could be more than one member using it, too. By the time they reached Dark Star, during Tinsel's imprisonment as a way to force Rick to surrender his Mights, The Skull was obliterated by Yami Yugi, and Dr. Stewart revealed that Rick was the savior of the galaxy and he must possess all 6 Reactor Mights (3 Dark, 3 Light). In order to win the battle over Dark Million, he must aid Falcon. He did when he reached the Reactor Core as Deathborn challenged him. The Core was fed from the Mights' energy, even when Falcon arrived, and followed by Blood Falcon. While the Hell Hawk was destroyed, the dark energy multiplied, and Falcon encouraged Rick to disable the Core with all his might. It wasn't enough till Tinsel and Haruka cheered for him, and he used his Booster Fire to full power, destroying the Core along with the Red-Eyes B. Dragon and the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. It also resulted in Falcon's sacrifice forcing himself and Deathborn into the explosion. Rick escaped thanks to an alien parasite he saved earlier. In Man of Destiny, Rick, as Young Capt. Falcon, used up a Might in his Blue Falcon GT as he was powering up a train escaping from the exploding Hive beneath Port Town; this resulted his body to shut down as he was succumbing to the T-Virus while fighting off a zombie legion. The three survivors escaped and Rick was quarantined. It was thanks to the 3 Reactor Mights of Light that helped restore his vitality. In The Power of the Falcon, Rick had a Might inside the Dragon Bird EX and the Blue Falcon GT with Tinsel's Silver Comet as they vacationed in Planet Giant, which coincidentally turned into a bounty-hunting mission on preventing Don Genie from awakening the four Deities of Matter and affecting the universe. The Comet and Dragon escaped from their imprisonment at Genie's flying fortress and the GT helped Rick escape from a fatal electrical trap, aside from his new Dragon Punch. Category:Items Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Destructive Items Category:Futuristic Items